Hechizo Apasionado
by Zelha
Summary: Mu despierta de su sueño... y encuentra que su sueño se ha convertido en realidad. Rated M for explicit content


Disclaimer: Este es un Fic Lemon! Si eres menor de 18 años te recomiendo que NO lo leas!

_**Hechizo Apasionado**_

Mu abrió los ojos. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de acostumbrarse a la luz que entraba a raudales por la ventana de su habitación en Jamir. Sonrió cuando sintió una suave piel cálida bajo sus brazos. Una sonrisa tierna, mezclada con algo de travesura. Inclinó la cabeza y plantó un suave y diminuto beso en el lóbulo de la oreja de ella. Con un suspiro, ella despertó lenta y perezosamente, estirándose como un felino.

— Buenos días, amor... —susurró ella dándose la vuelta entre los brazos de Mu y besándole la punta de la nariz. Mu sonrió de nuevo.

— Buenos días, hermosa Zelha —respondió él rozando los labios de ella con los suyos. Zelha se estremeció al sentir el contacto con los sensuales labios masculinos. Mu sonrió nuevamente sobre su boca y alzó un poco la cabeza para mirar los vivaces ojos color miel. Ella le sonrió, palpando con ligeros roces el pecho desnudo de Mu. Éste respiró profundo, tratando de resistirse a las olas de deseo que inundaban su cuerpo. Zelha soltó una risita maliciosa.

— No te preocupes por Kiki —dijo ella con una sonrisa aviesa, alzando una mano y acariciando con la punta de sus dedos la mejilla de Mu—. Él está en el Santuario, y si sabe lo que le conviene, no se aparecerá por aquí sin avisar.

El Caballero se echó a reír calladamente.

— Y... ¿Puedo saber cuándo llegaste? —preguntó girando un poco la cabeza y besando la palma de la mano que acariciaba su rostro—. No te sentí llegar...

— Una bruja siempre tiene trucos bajo la manga —respondió ella guiñándole un ojo—. Escondí mi Cosmo antes de aparecerme aquí. Cuando entré, te encontré dormido y no tuve valor de despertarte, así que me recosté a tu lado esperando a que amaneciera... pero por lo visto me quedé dormida...

— Una sorpresa muy agradable, ciertamente —murmuró Mu bajando la cabeza y depositando una hilera de besos descendiendo por la frente de Zelha hasta sus labios, los cuales se entreabrieron para corresponder deseosos. Las manos masculinas parecieron cobrar vida propia, recorriendo el cuello y el rostro de ella. Los labios del Caballero se volvieron más exigentes, invitación que la Hechicera no podía, ni quería, dejar de aceptar. Sus lenguas iniciaron una danza suave pero extremadamente incitante, mientras las manos de él encontraban el borde de la túnica corta de ella. Ésta arqueó su espalda, facilitando la salida de la prenda y revelando el blanco delicado de su sostén de seda. Zelha dejó escapar un gemido entrecortado cuando Mu dejó su boca y empezó a besar su cuello con ahínco. Ella, mientras tanto, no estaba ociosa: sus dedos revoloteaban recorriendo el pecho masculino, los hombros y la espalda, enviando diminutas descargas de placer a lo largo de la columna de Mu. Éste soltó un suspiro, apretando ligeramente los dientes sobre el níveo hombro de la Hechicera.

— Zelha... —susurró roncamente, tomándola con ímpetu por la cintura y colocándola encima de él. Estaba a punto de perder ese autocontrol férreo que lo caracterizaba. La Hechicera sonrió, con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo mientras se incorporaba un poco, para quedar sentada a horcajadas encima de él, vestida tan sólo con la sedosa ropa interior. Mu estaba deslumbrado con la visión y el ligero peso de ella en su vientre, y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando ella se llevó las manos a la espalda y desabrochó la prenda que aprisionaba su busto, orgullosamente erizado. El sedoso cabello castaño cayó como una cascada en la femenina espalda, en un mudo desafío. Las manos de él ascendieron poco a poco, acariciando, torturando, mientras ella sacudía levemente la cabeza y se inclinaba para besar el cuello del Caballero, haciendo hervir su sangre. Mu estaba cada vez más enardecido, apretando gentilmente los medianos globos, haciéndola gemir suavemente.

— Mu... —musitó ella mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja—. Hazme tuya...

Él no se hizo de rogar y asiéndola de nuevo por la esbelta cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, rodando sobre la cama para cambiar de postura. Mu no se acababa de creer que finalmente su deseo más secreto e inconfesable se iba a convertir en realidad. Sus bocas se encontraron nuevamente, pero esta vez la urgencia de ambos hacía que sus lenguas se trenzaran apasionadamente. Las manos de ella recorrieron la poderosa espalda y acariciaron el largo cabello lila del Caballero, dándole pequeños tirones mientras él se entretenía en rendirles homenaje a los pequeños picos erizados. Zelha dejó escapar un gemido cuando los labios masculinos atraparon uno de los picos, a la vez que el otro era rozado lentamente por la punta de los dedos de una mano, y la otra vagaba explorando la cara interna de los muslos, pero no llegando a tocar siquiera la tela que cubría aquella parte que lo esperaba expectante.

— Mu... —pidió ella en un susurro—. Por favor...

— Espera un poco, mi amada Hechicera —respondió él con voz gutural alzando la cabeza y besando sus labios, hundiéndose en la profundidad de la mirada nublada por el deseo—. Es nuestra primera vez, así que quiero adorarte como te mereces...

Zelha iba a responder cuando la boca posesiva de Mu se apropió de la suya, mientras sus manos descendían acariciando cada milímetro de piel descubierta, hasta llegar a la única prenda de tela que apenas la cubría. Los dedos inquisidores recorrieron con sutileza la zona cubierta, despertando nuevos estremecimientos en los sentidos de la Hechicera. Las manos de ella encontraron la curva al final de la espalda del Caballero, cubierta por la sencilla ropa interior y exploró por debajo de la tela con la punta de los dedos, haciendo que él dejara escapar un gemido ronco. Se miraron fijamente mientras Mu la despojaba con delicadeza de las bragas y se quitaba su propia ropa interior, revelándose ante ella. Los ojos de la Hechicera recorrieron a gusto el cuerpo delgado pero bien esculpido del Caballero, mientras él grababa en su mente cada detalle del cuerpo en forma de reloj de arena de ella. La piel nacarada de ambos relucía con los rayos de luz que irrumpían por la ventana.

— Eres hermosa... —murmuró Mu con los ojos encendidos de pasión y sonriendo al notar el rubor que coloreó levemente las mejillas de ella. Se deslizó sobre ella y se estremeció cuando sintió el contacto de las delicadas manos explorando su piel y descendiendo hasta donde su excitación se hacía más evidente.

Indiscutiblemente evidente.

Zelha rozó con delicadeza la tensión de Mu y sonrió con picardía cuando sintió el escalofrío que barrió el cuerpo masculino. Él la tomó en sus brazos con ternura, acariciándole las largas y bien torneadas piernas y situándose encima de ella, mirando los ojos cambiantes y expresivos de la Hechicera, los cuales con el reflejo de la luminosidad de la habitación se veían verdes.

El Caballero inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a dejar una estela de besos ardientes en el cuello, hombros y bustos, descendiendo lenta pero seguramente al centro de sus piernas. Zelha apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió los suaves dedos explorar levemente aquella zona tan sensible, mientras la boca de Mu besaba y mordisqueaba con fruición los pechos y continuaron su camino hacia el vientre.

Ella empezó a jadear levemente al sentir la boca dulce, posesiva y atormentadora besando sus muslos, mientras las manos del Caballero ascendían y descendían acariciando cada centímetro de las interminables piernas. Zelha soltó un gemido entrecortado y tomó la cabeza de Mu entre sus manos cuando sintió los labios de éste rozando su intimidad, comenzando a besar y lamer el botón rosado que anhelaba atención desde hacía tiempo.

La cara de la Hechicera enrojecía por momentos, estremeciéndose y gimiendo al sentir que se ahogaba por las fogosas oleadas de placer. De pronto no pudo más y llegó a la deliciosa cúspide con un grito, arqueándose y sacudiéndose violentamente mientras Mu bebía con deleite el dulce néctar que ella le brindaba. Zelha regresó a la realidad jadeante, abrazando al Caballero que le había hecho tocar el cielo con las manos.

— Mu... Te amo, te amo —repitió mientras acariciaba la larga melena lila.

— Juro... —respondió él en un susurro sofocado, besando sus labios temblorosos—. Juro por mi honor de Caballero, por el Santuario y por Athena que te amaré por siempre, aún después de mi muerte...

Sus palabras fueron acalladas por los labios de la Hechicera, besándolo con desesperación. Mu dejó que sus sentidos se impusieran y respondió con desenfreno las mudas demandas de sus hormonas.

Zelha lo atrajo hacia sí mientras él, enardecido, pero todavía con algo de control, entraba con suavidad y lentitud dentro de ella. La Hechicera lanzó un grito ahogado contra su boca cuando sintió su propio sello desgarrarse.

Mu la miró profundamente mientras se detenía por un instante.

— Zelha... —susurró, pero ella cubrió su boca con la suya y rodeó el cuerpo del Caballero con sus brazos y piernas, hundiéndolo más dentro de ella. Mu sentía la estrecha calidez de su interior, tensándolo aún más. Poco a poco él empezó a moverse rítmicamente dentro de ella, perdiendo el control por completo y poseyéndola absoluta e imperiosamente, en una cadencia armónica inacabable, lanzando roncos gemidos que eran ahogados por los labios jadeantes de ella. Mu apoyó la frente en la de ella, ambos sentían sus Cosmos ardiendo con pasión complementándose el uno al otro, lo que hacía aún más íntima su unión. Zelha hundió las manos en la larga cabellera del Caballero y se arqueó, alcanzando la cumbre del orgasmo con un gemido entrecortado, al mismo tiempo que él llegaba al clímax. Exhaustos y sudorosos, se besaron con ternura, dejándose arrastrar hacia el mundo de los sueños.

Mu despertó al anochecer sintiendo unos suaves labios que bajaban por su pecho y un par de manos que lo acariciaban con sutileza. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada brillante y traviesa de Zelha.

— Es una interesante manera de despertar —murmuró sonriendo abiertamente.

— Me pregunto si tendrás despertador en tu Templo —dijo ella con una risita.

— No, no tengo —rió Mu tomándola por la cintura y fundiéndola en un cálido abrazo, acariciando sin pudor las suaves curvas de Zelha.

— Oh... Entonces me tomaré la libertad de despertarte yo misma todos los días...

**FIN**

Notas de la Autora: Er... este Fic se me ocurrió cuando me di cuenta de que el tímido y callado Caballero de Aries esconde por dentro una personalidad avasalladora, por ser Aries un signo de fuego... Mu puede llegar a ser apasionado e impulsivo. Así que aquí tienen...

Gracias a Athenea, por publicar mis desastres, a Martha, por la torta de Cumpleaños... y a Angie, por el hipopótamo... Jejejeje...


End file.
